


Cumcake

by Koga_The_Wolf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Food Kink, Genderbending, Masturbation, Other, Rule 63, Smut, Use of the word "whore", changbin is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koga_The_Wolf/pseuds/Koga_The_Wolf
Summary: Felixia mastrubates while eating a cupcake...
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee felix/Cupcake (food)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cumcake

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this mess of a fic~

"Oh ma gosh, what is this~!?".

  
  


After class, Felixia had gone up to her and Chungbin's room and found a pleasant surprise waiting for her in the refrigerator. It was a Jumbo pink frosted cupcake with rainbow sprinkles that had a note attached to it.

  
  


It read:

Feeling good today so I got you a cupcake, hope you enjoy it Lix, I love you :)

  
  


"Awwww, my binnie is so sweet, no wonder why I'm dating her~", Felixia reached into the fridge and pulled out the cupcake, feeling herself get excited at the thought of eating it.

  
  


The blonde stood on her tiptoes and reached up to get a plate from the cabinet, she then took it with her and placed it on the table before taking the cupcake out of its original packaging and setting it down on the plate.

  
  


To say she was excited was an understatement at this point, she felt her body shake lightly as she stared at the cupcake with glossy eyes, she couldn't wait to get her mouth on that creamy pastry of happiness.

  
  


She reached for the cupcake and undressed it, tearing off the paper slowly and discarding it to the side, whining at the sight of the now naked vanilla cupcake. It looked so good and it looked like it wanted to be eaten, sitting there looking so appetizing, almost like it wanted Felixia to eat it.

  
  


And she didn't make it wait any longer.

  
  


Felixia grabbed the cupcake from the bottom and brought it up to her plush lips, taking a small bite of it, shutting her eyes as the frosting, sprinkles and cake flooded her taste buds. She had been so entranced with the taste that it caused her to let out a low moan.

  
  


"Mmmmm~".

  
  


After the sound left her lips, Felixia realized what had happened and froze.

  
  


Was she….really getting turned on from the taste of a cupcake??? 

  
  


Maybe she should bite into one more time, just to see if she actually moaned from the taste of a cupcake.

  
  


When she bit into it again, she indeed did let out another moan. Now, moaning because of food wasn't new to Felixia by any means, but….this time it felt different. She felt different. Not only was she moaning louder than usual, she could also feel herself starting to get wet….

  
  


Felixia opened her eyes and stared down at the cupcake, contemplating on what she should do about this, and the answer didn't take too long to come to her. 

  
  


With a shaky hand, she used her unoccupied hand and rubbed down her body, brushing her fingers over her nipples before going further down, pulling her skirt up and settling her hand down on her crotch area. She groaned when she felt the wetness that had started to seep through her underwear. She always knew she was a whore for food.

  
  


She gently moved her panties to the side, whimpering as the air of the room swept across her wetness. She then closed her eyes and placed a finger on her clit, starting to rub it slowly as she took another bite of the cupcake.

  
  


"Mmmmm, fuck~".

  
  


Everytime she took a bite of the cupcake she felt her pussy pulse, begging to be filled. Her finger rubbed at her clit for awhile longer, getting it wet before she redirected her fingers towards her entrance; she took another bite of the cupcake, which resulted in some pre cum leaving her, using this opportunity to stick her finger in, relishing the sounds of her arousal.

  
  


This was so fucking hot. Felixia felt like such a whore for the cupcake, if it could talk then it'd definitely agree with her.

  
  


…………..

  
  


If it could talk, huh?

  
  


Feeling a blush spread across her face, Felixia closed her eyes and held the cupcake up, imagining it with a voice. An attractive female voice, almost like Chungbin's.

  
  


_"Gosh you're such a whore, getting wet just by the taste of me. Do I taste that good baby? It seems like it with the way your pussy is dripping~ C'mon cake whore, take another bite out of me, you know you want to~"._

  
  


Felixia moaned, shakily bringing the cupcake up to her lips, taking a bite of it before giving the frosting a firm lick. Fuck, she could already feel herself getting so close to the edge, from the words of a fucking cupcake no less.

  
  


"Oh my fuck, you taste so good cupcake Unnie~"

  
  


_"Yeah I know. Your pussy knows too~ You said you're getting close? Already?",_ It chuckles _, "we've barely just started whore~"._

  
  


"O-oh~", She takes another bite of the cake, *Yes, yes cupcake Unnie, please keep talking like that, it's so hot, you're so hot. I'm your dirty whore~ Just the thought of you filling up my stomach makes me dizzy. I want your frosting to impregnate me with your cupcake babies, fuck, please~ I-i'm so close Unnie, please make me cum~!.

  
  


The almost finished cupcake looks Felixia in the eye and speaks again, " _I know you're close baby, but I want you to do one more thing for me baby, just one more thing and then you can cum"._

  
  


Felixia whines, "What? What is it?".

  
  


_"C'mon baby, you're not stupid, you know what to do; I want you to be a good girl and do it right now, mkay? I promise I'll make you cum if you do it~"._

  
  


Felixia knew what her cupcake Unnie wanted. She hesitantly removed her tiny fingers from her sopping wet hole and swiped a finger through it, bringing her pre cum covered finger up to the cupcake and smearing it over the small bite of cupcake that was left.

  
  


She popped the last piece into her mouth and imagined it saying the few words that pushed her over the edge.

  
  


_"There you go, now cum for me Cake whore~"._

  
  


The words and the taste of the cum covered cupcake was enough to make Felixia cum. Hard. Whimpering as she moved a hand down to rub harshly at her clit, prolonging the intense orgasm as she felt it through her entire body.

  
  


………..

  
  


Felixia panted as she enjoyed that boneless feeling that always came after an orgasm. A goofy smile appearing on her face at the thought of what she just did.

  
  


"I-i really just fucked myself while eating a cupcake", she giggles", "gosh I'm fucked up~".

  
  


At that very moment, the blonde's phone lit up with a notification. Felixia groaned at the noise and forced herself to sit up, grabbing her phone and opening the message.

  
  


Binnie <3

Hey, did you enjoy the cupcake?

I hope so~

Yes Binnie

I enjoyed the cumcake very much~

  
  


……..

Cumcake???

Ah sorry!

Stupid autocorrect :)

Ummmm ok?

Well, I'll be there soon, just gotta walk innie to the library

  
  


K, see you when you get here~

:)

Love ya

ILY <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I cannot believe I wrote that 🙃


End file.
